The little Beast Prince
by SuperWolfieStar
Summary: meet Alexander, the younger son of Belle and Adam, and the younger brother of Ben. Alexis is described as a stereotypical good boy, quiet, smart, kind, loyal, obedient and timid. But when he was inherited the curse from his father. He afraid that everyone would call him a monster. But who could ever want to be friend with a Beast? Take place after Descendants 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, I am writing my first Descendants fanfic. Anyway originally, I was going to have a fanfic about a boy name Matthews, who is a son of Aurora and Prince Phillip, and the younger brother of Audrey, unlikely to his sister, Matthew is sweat and kind hearted boy, never judge them of who their parents are. The fanfic is about that his grandmother, Queen Leah(aka Queen Bitch) told him that proper prince must do this and that and the proper prince cannot do this and that. Prince Matthews love doing what he love and love the way he is. He secretly join Ballet class without knowing his family. But Queen Leah tells him that the proper prince cannot do Ballet. And when his sister find out, she reportedly to Queen Leah, she furious and told Matthew in front of everyone in family day Which is make Matthews heartbroken, however, Matthews does not mind, stating and yelling at his grandmother "I don't care that ballet is for girl, ballet is for boy and girl. I don't care that I have to be a proper prince and proper prince must do this and that and proper prince cannot do this and that! I like being myself and you cannot change that! I love doing ballet and I'm not going to let anyone stop me from doing what I love and neither should you." This convinces Matthew to finally tell his grandmother in front of everyone in family day the truth and he leaves. So maybe I should or maybe not, maybe I will post it after this fanfic, anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

It was a morning in Auradon, in the Beast castle, live a young little prince name Alexander, but they call him Alexis. Alexis is a young son of Belle and Adam, and the younger brother of Ben, the king of Auradon. He have his father light brown hair, and his mother brown eye.

"Time to start another day," Alexis yawn as he hop off his bed, he took out his cloth and head to the bathroom to change. He wore a a blue pique polo shirt with have a Auradon Prep symbol logo on his left, a brown short pant, a black belt, Douglas Boat Shoes, white sock, and he wore a black glasses(but sometime he goes wear it).

He is young prince who always wanted to do work for his kingdom's people. He love his older brother, Ben. He love to follow him around like a little duckling follow their mama duck. Alexis have donated some of his old toys to the isle of the lost to give children some toy they didn't have.

He love to hang out with his big brother. He protect him, took him horse riding, and play with him(when he is off duty as king or not busy as king) He have his horse who is a same height and name him, Philippe(who he was name after his mother old horse who has sadly passaway when he was three).

All of the Auradon girls and lady love Alexis and he kinda popular than everyone else. They nickname him, the Prince of Cuteness because he have soft skin and little bit of red rosy cheeks. Sometimes he like it but sometimes he hate it.

Alexis did have his own secret garden and no body know about it. It have a door and when you enter it, it have a beautiful colorful roses, colorful butterflies, and a beautiful lake. He also made a little grave for Philippe. He tie a door with yellow ribbon so he knew where it is. Alexis is a crown prince and the future king of Auradon.

But he have a secret that no one including his family know about, he inherits the curse from his father. He afraid that everyone call him a monster. But who would want to be friend with a monster. As a beast, he keeps the cape, shirt, and pants and looks similar to his father, but only shorter. He found out about his curse when he was eight, but he learned to control it, but when you make him was very angry, he will transform into a beast, but it only wear off when it morning. Alexis make his way into a diner room to eat breakfast.

He smile to his parents as he sat down to his chair, but there someone who was missing, it was his older brother Ben. He wasn't in his seat. "Son, can you go and wake up Ben? He's in his study," Adam replied as he read a newspaper. "Of course papa," Alexis smile as he went to Ben study.

Alexis knock carefully, "Ben? It me Alexis, Dad want me to tell you that breakfast is ready," Alexis enter his study and saw Ben sleeping. Alexis walk over the king and carefully wake him up. "Ben? Wake up! Breakfast is ready!" Alexis announce as he poke Ben. Ben slowly wake up and yawn. "Good morning Ben," Alexis smile, "morning," Ben replied in a voice which only replaced a yawn at the last moment.

"Ben, did you just fell asleep?" Alexis ask, "yeah, when your King Alexis, there a lots of paperwork, counseling meetings, and stuff you have to do when your crown as king." Ben replied, "let go eat dinner,"

"But first, you need to take a shower, you smell like dirt," said Alexis as he laugh a bit, and left Ben study. "I did not!" Ben laugh as he sniff his cloth, "oh, wait, I think I am." Ben left his study and then took a shower in his room.

Alexis ate pancakes while he is reading a book called the Ghostly Mansion, like his mother, Alexis has gained a significant amount of intelligence over the years due to his love of books, which have provided him with an elevated vocabulary, an active imagination, and an open mind. He is very confident and outspoken in his opinions and seldom likes being told what to do. Despite all this, be does not have very many friends around his age, except Ben, Mal, Evie, Jay, Carol, Lonnie, Dude, Doug, and Chad, who is older than him, but he made one friends, Dizzy Tremaine.

But he keep a secret or himself about that he inherited the curse from his father. He didn't want everyone to know about it and worry that he might be dangerous to everyone and he worry that he will hurt them as a Beast.

Ben walk in wearing a blue v-vest, White roll up short sleeve, brown pants, converse brown shoes, and watch on his right wrist. "Good morning Ben," Belle smile, "Morning mom," Ben said as he sit on his chair right directly cross to Alexis.

"So, Alexis, have you ever made a friends beside Dizzy?" Belle ask. "N-no mom, I'm afraid I have not made friends, I just like being alone, that all." Alexis replied with a smile and continually eating breakfast and reading. Belle sight and not pushing him further. Fairy godmother told them that Alexis was described as a stereotypical good boy, sweet, quiet, smart, kind, created, loyal, obedient and timidity. Alexis was a shyness kid, and he inability to speak up often whatever the teacher ask him a question or when Alexis answer the question. He was bully often lots at Auradon Prep. Alexis can't defend himself from bully.

"Well boys, I think you should go to school already, you don't want to be late would you?" Adam said as he drink his coffee. The boys grab their backpack and head to Auradon Prep.

 **And that was Chapter one. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the Boy who turn into a Beast". I honestly was so excited to start this story, anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

Ben and Alexis have made it into the Auradon Prep, they got out of the limbo and head inside. "I will see you at lunch little bro, later!" Ben say goodbye as he head to his class. "You too!" Alexis smile as he continues reading.

"Look! there he goes! That kid is strange, no question." said a girl whispered as her friends nodded agree. "Dazed and distracted can't you tell?"

"Never part of any crowd. 'Cause his head's up on some cloud." Said a older boy. "No denying he's a funny boy, that Alexis."

Alexis try to ignore as he continues walking, he know where he going as he stop at the school library. Of course, sometime, when it lunch, he spent most of his time at the library. "Ah, Alexis, good to see you again," said a female duck, she was wearing a purple v neck sweater vest, white shirt, and a purple skirt. "Good morning Daisy, I've come to return the book I borrowed." Alexis give Daisy a book, "Finished already? You just got it two day ago," Daisy surprised. "Oh, I couldn't put it down, and beside, I'm a fast reader remember? Anyway, have you got anything new?" Alexis said as he decided which book he like to read, "not since two week ago." Daisy replied.

"That alright, I'll borrow... this one!" Alexis take out the book and give it to Daisy Duck. "Narina? But you've read it twice!" Daisy exclaim. "Well, it's my favorite, a magical land of Fauns and Centaurs, Nymphs and Talking Animals—and the beautiful but evil White Witch, who has held the country in eternal winter for a hundred years." Alexis replied. "Well, if you like it all that much, it's yours!" Daisy insisted given away the book. "But Mrs. Duck," said Alexis. "I insist, since Narina is your favorite novel book, you can have it, no body ever read it beside you, it your to keep." Daisy smile. And then, the bell, class is going to start in ten minutes. "Thank you! Thank you so much!" Alexis thank her as he exists the library.

"Look there he goes that boy is so peculiar, with a dreamy, far-off look. And his nose stuck in a book. What a puzzle to the rest of us is him." said the older girl. Alexis doesn't matter and he doesn't listen to them. He is quite resolute when it comes to stating and upholding his opinions and maintaining his ideas. Even though Alexis dreams of adventure, he also states that he wishes for a friend who accepts him for who he is.

This is because everyone in Auradon Prep criticizes him for doing his own thing and does not understand him, which makes him feel like he does not fit in with everyone else in Auradon Prep. However, despite this, even when everyone gave him a hard time, he never changed, but came to a better understanding of herself. But his only friend who understand him and accept him for who he is, Dizzy Tremaine, the daughter of Drizella Tremaine.

They became friends when Dizzy first arrive at Auradon Prep, Ben want Alexis to give her a tour of Auradon Prep, Ben think that this is a chance to make friend. And so, Ben plan work. Alexis and Dizzy became best friend. They got to know each other and they both are in the same classes in periods one, three, and five.

Alexis have made it to first and he arrive early, his English teacher, Mrs. Ortensia. "Oh! Why Alexis, you here early," she smile. "Yup, I sure am," Alexis took a seat at the front. "Will we do have nine minutes until class is started, ah, I see you reading Narina," said Mrs. Ortensia. "Yes, it my absolutely favorite novel book." Alexis replied. "And Mrs. Daisy insisted that I could keep it since no one read this book."

"How thoughtful of her, what chapter are you reading?" Mrs. Ortensia ask, "Oh chapter one, Mrs. Ortensia," Alexis replied. And so, the minutes later, more student came to class as well as Dizzy, she next right next to him on his right. "Hey Alexis, what you reading?" Dizzy ask, "oh Narina, I'm on chapter two," Alexis replied. "That ok," Dizzy smile. And then, the bell have right, "Oh right, good morning class, let me get my attended and I will call your name and if you are here say "here" or something."

 **And that was Chapter two. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **So I decided to bring Daisy Duck and Ortensia which I don't own them, they belong to their owner.** **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the Little Beast Prince". I honestly was so excited to start this story, anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

And so it was lunch time, and Alexis took out his Narina book, and head to Cafeteria, he grab a carton white milk, as he was drink, he bump into Aurdey, as he like to nickname her, the Selfish Spoiled Pink Princess. The milk have ruined her dress, Audrey being to exclaimed, "Hey… watch out where you're going!" She exclaimed as she looked up to Alexis. "You just ruined my dress! And now it ruin, thank to you!"

"I'm so sorry, Audrey, I should be more careful," Alexis apologized, "you better, I wonder why you so weak, you're not going to be crown as king Alexis. Also, I hope you better not bump, " Audrey let out an annoyed huff. And then, she saw a book that Alexis reading, she snap the book out of his armpit. "Narina?" Audrey laugh cruelty.

"Why are you reading this stupid book?" She thrown a book in the trash can as Alexis gasp. "My book!" Alexis quickly took the book out and holding tightly in his chest. "You better leave me alone or I will tell Fairy godmother about this!" said Alexis as he walk away. Yet, frustrated look on her face. She shook her head, huffed, and turned to walk away. Audrey sure is self-centered.

Alexis is now siting on the water fountain and he dap the book with his blue handkerchiefs which have his name in cursive on it and it have Cotton Bandana white rose which is a symbol of Clam, Happiness, Innocence, and Pure. Which is was made by Mrs. Potts. After he clean it, he put his handkerchief in his backpack. And he carry his book and he began to where he left off. Of course, his birthday is coming up in October nineteen, and his parents going to thrown him a masquerade theme, since it almost Halloween, he absolutely love the Phantom of the Opera book, so they thrown him a masquerade theme. And he want the everyone, including his family to wear a masks.

He read that the Masquerade balls were often turned into a game of "guess the guests" because the guests were supposed to conceal their identity with their masks. This would create a game that basically required guests to try to guess another guest's identity. And so, he like the idea of "guess the guests" so he will have a "guess the guests" game and at the end of the ball. Everyone must take off their masks and they will reveal their identity.

"Hey! Have you heard a rumor?" said a student whispering her friends. "What rumor?" she ask. "The rumor that the prince of cuteness can turn into a beast!"

Alexis eye wide open, he stop his track. He listening carefully.

"What! What are you talking about? That prince of cuteness is so pure innocence, why would he turn into a beast?" she ask, "I heard that he inherited his dad curse, rumor have it when you made him angry, he will turn into a beast and he will savage you. You better watch out or you will end up death." she explains. "Alexis may be cute, innocence, and pure but he can be turn into a hideous Beast."

Alexis is angrily and he then look at his hand his hand is slowly turning into a beast hand, he quickly ran into a janitor closet as he close it shush. "Conceal, don't feel, conceal, don't feel!" He repeated over and over again to calm down, if he was fully angry, he will fully turn into a Beast. And then, his Beast hand have slowly turn back into a human hand. "Much better, I better go back before everyone notice." Luckily, no one was there, and the coast is clear. And then, he head to the library for some peace and quiet.

A few hours later, Alexis and Ben came home, "ah my prince, your party invitations have arrive, we want you which one is the best," said Lumiere. "Of, lead the way," Lumiere lead Alexis to the diner room. As he enter, Cogsworth and Chapeau are waiting for him. "Master Alexis, we want you to need which invitation are perfect." Cogsworth stated.

Alexis look at all of the invitations which different designs. He look at one by one, and then, he saw a perfect invite, it printed in orange and it designed with purple Flowers roses silhouette lace around the rectangle, and the top was a beast mask, the word was written in black cursive:

Be our guests to

Prince Alexis

11th birthday 

Masquerade Ball

Hosted by

King Adam and Queen Belle

When: October nineteen, at 6:30pm

ended at 11:30pm

Where: the Beast Castle

Prince Alexis want all the guest to

wear a masks

until it the party is over

"This one, I like the colors and the detail, I chose this one," Alexis replied, "excellent chose Alexis," said Cogsworth. "Now what next on the Cogsworth?"

"Well, there are the cake taste test, a decoration, a table setting, a flower agreement, the food test, the guest list, and your fitting with Madam de Garderobe." Cogsworth look at the lists of what need to be done for the party. "Well then, I think the cake taste test go first oui?"

"Yes master Alexis," Cogsworth lead Alexis to the kitchen where all three came favor are cooked by Chief Cuisinier, "good day my prince, we have chocolate, vanilla, and red velvet." Alexis try the chocolate one and it taste good but not good enough, he then try the vanilla one, although it his favorite, but it was good, and finally, the red velvet, he eat one and it taste really good. "This one, I chose the red velvet favor."

"Excellent chose your majesty," said Cuisiner as he took the favor alway. "Ok Cogsworth, what next?"

"A decorated master."

Alexis and Cogsworth have enter the ballroom, the ballroom was decorated with A Rectangular table cover with purple tablecloths and orange overlay, the chair covers with a black sheat and purple sash and other with orange sash, a slivers plate, a spoon, a fort, and a knife, a a copa gin glass with blue napkin stuff inside. And a four black, orange, and purple fabrics ceiling drape tie around the chandelier.

The centerpiece was so good, the stick was painted in sliver glitter, with oranges, blacks, and purples balloons and the two masquerade mask on the bottom.

"Well, what did you think Alexis?" said Lumiere. "Oh, it perfect, thank you Lumiere. "You're welcome my prince,"

And so, they have finished a table setting, a flower agreement, the food test, the guest list, of course, he have to invite the sleeping beauty family. But he think they deserve a second chance. And then, they walk over to Madam de Garderobe suite. When they open it, Alexis saw a amazing suit, it was designed a black breeches, dark purple waistcoat, a golden laced, a cravat, hose, a black shoe, and a black cape. "What did you think Alexis? Did you like it, oui?" Madam de Garderobe ask. "Oh oui Madam de Garderobe and monsieur Stanley, it so incredible thank you." Alexis thank them for making the suit

And so, it was late, Alexis have finished his homework and he then head to bed, as he on his way of his bedroom, he saw small massive people crowded his bedroom door. "What going on?" Alexis ask one of them, "Ben, what happen? Why are you blocking me away of my bedroom? What going on?" Alexis ask as he carefully control his anger. "Um, Alexis, I don't think you should enter your room," Ben said with a nervous tone. Alexis didn't listen as he storm into his room as he have a horror of his face. His bedroom was destroyed, his bed was ripped, his book pages was ripped off. His artwork was destroyed. The wall was painted with a word that say, "you one bad prince Beast".

But who was it? Who does this? Why would they do this?

 **And that was Chapter three. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the Little Beast Prince". I like to thank everyone to favorite this story and I appreciate of all of your kind reviews and words and it make me so happy. I might planning on doing a younger son of Gaston, or Cinderella, or Sleeping Beauty. If you guys want to sss that and please leave a review and let me know which Descendant fanfic you want me to write. I honestly was so excited to start this story, anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

* * *

And so, they're detectives of who did this. If they found who did, they will sent to the isle of the lost for ten years. So Ben order the guards to be bodyguards of his little brother, Alexis now have two bodyguards to protect him and everywhere he goes, except he need some privacy in bathroom or the restroom. But he know it for his safety, so he will get use to it until they found who does it. And the rumor of him turning into the Beast spreading all over Auradon and the Isle of the lost. Ben must know who started the rumor.

At lunch, Alexis is now sitting alone with with his bodyguards behind him. While eating his foods and reading his book. "Hey, you must be Alexis?" said a boy, Alexis look up to see a two boy holding their lunch trays.

the first one is wearing a blue argyle vest and is crafted in cotton and features an allover argyle design on front with a solid back, a black shoe laces, and a white sleeve shirt. He have strawberry blond hair, blue eye.

The other one is wearing a white shirt and red flannel shirt, blue jean, red canvas shoes. He also have brown hair, Violet eye color.

Before he could talk, his bodyguards told them to leave, "it ok! Let them speak, hello, I'm Alexis, younger son of King Adam and Queen Belle, and the brother of my big brother, King Ben, and you are...?"

"I'm William Charming, younger son of Cinderella and Prince Henry(AN:got to give him a name), and the younger brother of Chad charming and the step cousin of Dizzy Tremaine." William introduced to him.

"And I'm Aiden, son of Prince Philip and Princess Aurora, the grandson of King Stephen and Queen Leah, and the brother of my selfish and spoiled big sister, Audrey, and I like to apologize of my sister action the way she treated you at the cafeteria I saw. And we're wondering if it ok to sit with you, you seem kinda lonely and we want to be your friends, if that ok," Aiden said as Alexis nodded yes. "Of course, I accepted your apologies Aiden, I think it should be Audrey to be apologized not you and I would gladly to have you both as my friends. It alright, they are my new friends now, let them sit with me." Alexis said to his bodyguards as the two boys sit next to them.

"What you reading by the way?" William ask as he eating a sandwich, "Oh! I'm reading Narnia, it my favorite book." Alexis replied. "Oh, isn't this amazing? It's my favorite part because...you'll see. Here's where he meets the queen of Narnia. But he wouldn't discover that it the evil white queen until chapter three!" Alexis explain.

In the other table, Ben was sitting with Mal, Carlo, Jay, Evie, Doug, Chad, Jane, and Lonnie, staring at Alexis with his two friends. "It's seem that my brother made a new friend beside Dizzy, not that I don't trust her, but he need to make more friends." said Ben.

"Anyway, Ben?" Jane ask. "Did you believe the rumor of your little brother inherit your dad curse and turn into a Beast?"

"I don't know, but Alexis did act very weird, he alway lock himself in his room since we redecorated his room. He won't talk to us unless something is important. And he keep avoiding me and our parents, and every morning, he alway went out for a walk with his horse. And me and my parents aren't allow to enter to his room, but only our castle staffs, but he especially lock his door with his key case everyone enter his room. I just want to know what wrong with him or what bothering him. I don't know what to do..." Ben sigh. "I'm feel like that I'm not being a best big brother and I'm afraid that I'm failing to protecting him."

"Ben," Mal took his hand and look at his eye, "you are his best big brother he could ever have, you just trying to make sure that he is safe, just give him some space to grown, maybe he just don't want to talk about because of the rumor, give him some time, I'm sure he will let you or your parents know what happen." said Mal as the bell ring. "Come on, let get to class."

And so, a few hours later, school is over, and it was a quiet ride to home Alexis was reading his book while Ben is staring at him. "So... Alexis, I saw that you made a two friends right?" Ben ask, "Um... yes ,I have made two friends, the son of Cinderella and Prince Henry, and the son of Princess Aurora and Prince Philip." Alexis answered as he keep reading.

"That's great, so, Alexis, about the rumor that you turning into a beast, is that true? You keep avoiding me and our parents, you would speak with us without a single words! And you never let us come into your room, and I alway read you a book before you go t bed just like we use to be! What happen to the real Alexis I use to know? You always lock yourself in your room. What is bothering you? What wrong? Is the rumor true?" Ben yell.

Alexis snapped out of this and he close his book, he clam down and hoping he would turn into a beast, "Ben! Would you just stop it! Please! Just leave me alone! I don't want to talk about it! Ok!" Alexis said a he ran out of the limbo.

"Alexis wait!"

* * *

Alexis POV:

And so, on Saturday, it was 6:30, the day of my birthday have arrive, the castle staffs is get everything ready. Meanwhile in my room. I found a card slip under my bedroom door. I began to read:

Happy birthday Little man

hope your celebrating

is mysterious

and a time of your life

From Ben

I put the birthday card on my drawer and put on my masquerade costume with have a beast mask. I'm wear a black breeches, dark purple waistcoat, a golden laced, a cravat, hose, a black shoe, and a black cape. "Ok Alexis, just try not turn into a Beast the day of my birthday," I whispered to myself. Then, I heard a knock, "who is it?" I ask, "Cogsworth your majesty, the guest have all arrive, everyone is waiting for you." said Cogsworth as I open a door with a smile on my face. "Thank you for forming me Cogsworth, let get his party started." I smile as I head to the ballroom with Cogsworth.

I'm arrive of the ballroom and wait for my name to be call, "presenting his royal majesty, the crown prince, Prince! Alexis!" I walk into a ballroom as everyone started clapping. "Oh. yeah, Mom's right, I can do this," I talk in my head. And a few minutes have pass by, I'm enjoying celebrating my birthday. Everyone's wearing a masks just like I ask to. Ben was dancing with Mal, Jay dancing with Lonnie, Carlos was dancing with Jane, Doug was dancing with Evie. While Chad is eating all the foods because he alway hungry and wouldn't stop eating until his is full. "Alexis? Would you like to dance?" I look and saw Dizzy, she is wearing a jacquard fabric with the spider web printed on. But shorter and tutu-like.

She is wearing a beautifully decorated in a royal and lime glitter pattern on a silver base colour and is attached to ribbons, with have two Blue and one Lime Green Feather in the middle of the left side of the mask. "Hello Dizzy, you look beautiful," I compliment, "thank you, anyway, would you like to dance?" Dizzy ask, "of course, I would love to." I took her hand and head forward to the dance floor and started dancing with her. After we dance we head to the foods section where Chad is still eating, "you still eating?" I ask, "yup, I am still eating and still hungry and I want to eat more, until I fall into a food coma." Chad laugh as we laugh alone.

Later, Queen Leah walk forward to Alexis "Alexis, can we talk for the minute please?" Queen Leah ask, "of course, please excuse me for the minutes, I'll be right back." I excuse and me and Queen Leah walk over to the other side of the ballroom. "Yes Queen Leah? What is it? Is everything alright?" I questioned her. "Actually, I would like to talk about the rumor of you turning into the beast? Is that true?" She grinch. I froze, "N-no, I don't believe the rumor," I said. "I don't think so, I believe you can turn into a monster, you will savage everyone!"

"Queen Leah, I think you should leave me alone..." I fell a angry on my head.

"Or what? That you will turn into a monster? If you are, you will sent back into he isle of the lost you monster!" I didn't listen to her and I started to walk away, "What wrong Beast? To scare to show your true form?" She yell and everyone stop and watch what happen. "Enough your majesty." I feel a more and more angry on my face.

"No! Why! Why are you are hiding! What are you hiding something from the world! What are you so afraid of!? You! You! BEAST!"

And that was a last straw. "I SAID ENOUGH!" And then, I saw my hand turning into a beast hand! And hold body is turning into a Beast. My cloth is ripping and my mask has fallen off. I am now fully transformed into a Beast.

"Roooooooaaaaarrrrr!" I roar so loudly and I am now fully turn into a hidden beast. In front of everyone, my family, my friends.

"OMG!"

"HE A BEAST!"

"THE RUMOR IS TRUE!"

"HE WILL KILL US ALL!"

"WE'RE ALL GOING TO DIED!"

"Monster... MONSTER!" Queen Leah is afraid. Everyone is afraid of me, they all call me a monster. I AM the monster, they will kill me!

I look into my parents and my older brother. They have finally know what am I hiding from them. "Alexis..." Ben whispered softly. I feel a tear in my eyes and I exist the ballroom leaving everyone shock.

* * *

 **God dammit Queen Leah! look what you have done! Anyway that was Chapter four. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the Little Beast Prince". I honestly, I hate that Queen Leah(aka the bitch) she ruin everything and cause so much trouble. Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

* * *

Alexis, who was still the beast, ran and ran out of the Beast castle, he doesn't belong here now, he doesn't belong in Auradon, he doesn't deserve to be prince. He doesn't deserve to be the future king of Auradon. Everyone know what he hiding, the rumor is true, he was a beast, no, a monster. Queen Leah was right, he is a monster that everyone is fear about.

He have to get away from Auradon, he doesn't want to hurt everyone including his family. Alexis can hear his family and friends chasing him and calling him to come back. But he worry that he will get thrown into a dangerous or get sent to isle of the lost. So he went to the stable and he went to his horse and hop on to Philippe. Philippe still recognizes him as a beast. "Let get out of here Philippe! I don't belong here!" Philippe began to exist the stable and galloping really fast. "Alexis! Wait! Came back!" Adam yell to his son, but Alexis didn't listen and he ran away from home. He vanished into the dark woods.

In the dark spooky woods, Alexis was scare, "maybe Queen Leah right, maybe I am the monster, I don't think I shouldn't go back in Auradon, I'm no body but the beast." Alexis sighting as he look up and saw a antebellum home was designed with many windows and a porch that provided views far across the river but are broke and the window are dirty. The home had access by land and water, but it was dry and dirty water. He have heard of the Gracey Manor from one of his book, but he didn't thought it was actually the real mansion.

This is the ancestral mansion of the Gracey family. It's a real fixer-upper, with a Victorian ballroom; secret passageways; spacious grounds with room for the whole family; and a mystery that has cursed the house for over 100 years. "This is the Gracey Manor! It really is real!" Alexis said as he was spooky by the gates that was suddenly slowly open. "Let go Philippe, this will be our new home." Alexis said as his horse enter the gates.

Alexis hop off his horse and he tie the knot on the bar, he began to knock on the door. The door is suddenly open really slowly, "Hello? Is someone home? I so sorry to that I'm invaded your home, but I'm run away from home, I need the place to stay!" Alexis yell. Unaware that a ghostly of the mansion are staring at him.

"Who is that beast anyway?"

"Prince Alexis of Auradon, my dear friend."

"What will we do Constance?"

"Patience my dear, patience. He our guest, we will make our guest feel welcome." Constance answer with a evil smirk.

"THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT QUEEN LEAH!" Ben shouted to Queen Leah but she look like she doesn't care. "He a beast! He is a monster!" Queen Leah shouted. "Yeah Ben, your brother is a monster! He will kill us all! Benny boo! You have to banish him to the isle of the lost." Audrey pouty.

"ENOUGH!" Aiden and William roar. "I am sick of this! Grandy! You just hurt my friend! And this is all your fault!" Aiden yell.

"Aiden! A proper prince shouldn't raise their voice," said a very self-possessed queen. "Shut up!"

"Aiden! Don't talk to grandmother like that!" Audrey replied

"I don't care! I am sick you treating everyone like you are better than them! And I will not stand of you being rude of me and William friends!" Aiden shouted.

"Aiden! That friend of your is a beast! He is dangerous and he will kill you! You must find a better friend than him! He is a monster! And he is a dangerous! Why would you make friend of that odds and ridiculously boy!" She was silenced as she was given a hard slap, by Belle. Belle looked at her now with anger in her eyes

"How dare you call my sweet little boy a monster, dangerous, odds, and ridiculous boy! He is my son and the next king of Auradon! I love him of who he is and I love him with all my heart!" Belle scream. And she started to beat the holy hell out to Queen Leah.

A few moments later, Adam and Charming gotten Belle off of Queen Leah. Queen Leah got back to her feets with Cinderella and Aurora helping her as Queen Leah head held up high, but let out a disgruntled huff as she screwed. "Don't touch me!" She frustration.

"I am going to find Alexis!" Ben volunteer, "he my little brother and it my job to protect him! I am going to bring him back!"

"But Ben, we don't know where he is, we have no clue to where he go," Jane stated. "Evie! You have a mirror right? Can your mirror show us where he is?" Ben ask, "I don't now but I will give it the shoot!" Evie took out her mirror and held it to her hand, "mirror mirror in my hand, show us where Alexis is," the mirror show Evie a old mansion, she show it to everyone, "A Gracey mansion! I can't believe it, I heard it about the mansion but I never thought it was ACTUALLY real!" said Lonnie, "well then, let go get my little brother back!" said Ben.

* * *

Alexis was walking down the hall, and a painting on the wall was creeping him out. A knight and his horse on a cliff both becoming ghostly beings. A young woman in a Greek temple becoming the horrible Medusa. A ship sailing across the sea becoming the Ghost Ship sailing through a storm. A woman reclining on a sofa becoming a were-panther.

he was dirty, and hungry, and then, he smell foods coming to the left of the hall. He walk down the aisle and enter the diner and ballroom, there a few foods for him and water. "Finally, I'm starving already," Alexis took a seat and he began to eat the foods and a drink of water. He feel a touch and he look over in his left and saw a ghost. Ghost stands by with a shillelaghs in his right hand and his namesake hatbox in his left.

"Hello!" he greet him with a smile.

"Aaah!" Alexis scream, "woah! Clam down, I'm the Hatbox ghost, and you are...?" the ghost ask, "oh, I'm prince Alexis of Auradon... well, ex-prince," Alexis sight. "I'm use to be a human but now I am a beast, I inherited my father curse and I will turn back into a human until it was morning." Alexis explained.

"And I would go somewhere else, I'm terrible sorry that I broke into your home, I will go now," Alexis stand up and about to leave but the hatbox ghost grab his furry hand. "Wait! You can't leave! Your our guest!" Hatbox Ghost exclaimed and all of the ghost about 999 ghost suddenly appeared. "What? Me? To be your guest? I just broke into your home!" Alexis exclaimed.

"Well, you might just broke into the mansion but that doesn't mean that you can't leave, we never have visitor from the real world!" Hatbox Ghost as Alexis began to think, "well, I guess staying couldn't hurt, alright, why not, I will happy to be your guest!" Alexis replied with a smile. As all of the ghost started cheers, "this all for the celebration!" Hatbox Ghost laugh.

In the Beast castle, Queen Leah was thrown in the dungeons, in the room, Dizzy, Aiden, and William are in the room. They are hoping that their friend, Alexis will come home. But that when Dizzy have enough of waiting. "You know what? I will just go and find him by myself!" said Dizzy. "But Dizzy, we can't, Ben and his friends are going to find him and bring him back, we can't go with them, whom know what dangerous are out there." Aiden explained.

"But it been hours and no sign of them. It up to us to bring Alexis home! Either you with me or not!" Dizzy open a window and pull a sheets, the curtains, the dresses, and tie a knot so very tightly and tie it around a pole on the bed. She throw it thought the window and it hit the ground. "Are you coming or not?" Dizzy ask the princes. "Are you sure this is safe? What if, we get hurt?" William ask, "of course this is safe! I'm positive, trust me." Dizzy smile. She began to climb down along with William and Aiden. Luckily, no one was hurt or injured, they made it down safely.

"Ok boys, let find something to drive us to find Alexis," William spotted a three wheel electric motor bike. "How about a three wheel electric motor bike?" William suggested. "Perfect, who driving because I am not going to drive that, one of you boys are drive."

Aiden and William look at each other, "rock, paper, scissor?" William nodded and they began to play rock, paper, scissor. William won the game, "yeah! I win! You driving!"

"God dammit!" The trios hop on the vehicle. "Welcome to the three wheel electric motor bike, for your safety, please fastest your seat belt and keep your arms and legs inside the vehicle at all time, please hold on your things because this will be a wild ride!" Aiden start the engines and off they go.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter five. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the Little Beast Prince". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

At the mansion, the ghost perform a song called, "Grim Grinning Ghosts. And Alexis is sitting on a dusty old chair while listening their song.

Ghost:

When the crypt goes creak, And the tombstones quake. Spooks come out for a swinging wake. Happy haunts materialize, And begin to vocalize.

Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.

Now don't close your eyes, And don't try to hide.

Or a silly spook may sit by your side. Shrouded in a daft disguise, They pretend to terrorize. Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.

As the moon climbs high o'er the dead oak tree, Spooks arrive for the midnight spree. Creepy creeps with eerie eyes, Start to shriek and harmonize. Grim grinning ghosts come out to socialize.

When you hear the knell of a requiem bell, Weird glows gleam where spirits dwell. Restless bones etherialize, Rise as spooks of every size.

And a two ghost pull Alexis arms to join them, and Alexis began nervous to sing

Alexis:

If you would like to join our jamboree, There's a simple rule that's compulsory. Mortals pay a token fee.

Ghost: Rest in peace, the haunting's free. So hurry back, we would like your company.

Alexis began to applause, "that was wonderful! What a amazing song!" And so, Alexis began to yawn.

"Thank you! And I think you should get to sleep." said a HatBox Ghost, "Madame Leota will show you your room."

"Who Madame Leota?" Alexis question him.

"I am Madame Leota, dear, child," said a women voice, Alexis turn around and saw a floating crystal ball with have a women that have a green face with red lip and a green hair flowing inside the crystal ball. "Come with me Alexis, I will show you your room."

Alexis is following Madame Leota upstairs hallway, "Alexis, just to let you know, you are forbidden to go to the attic, the ghost are also forbidden," she explained. "But why? Why am I or the ghosts are forbidden to go to the attic? What inside the attic?" Alexis curiosity. He want to know what in the attic. "I'm afraid I cannot tell you, but it was forbidden, and here is your room." Alexis enter the room, it was clean than a other dusty old room. "Goodnight Alexis," Madame Leota wish him a goodnight and the door close by itself.

"Goodnight!" Alexis answer back. Alexis wasn't tier yet but he found a book to read to help him to sleep. He pick one book but suddenly a booksh began to move which reveal a secret passageway. "Woah, I wonder where this lead to?" Alexis grab light up a ornate skull-embellished faux pewter candelabra. And began to walk the secret passageway and the bookshelf close behind him.

"Are we there yet?" Evie complained, they are all in the car, "nope, not yet, but it getting late and we should spend the night. And get some sleep," Mal yawn. "Your right, let us get all some sleep," Ben pull out a sheets underneath him and give it to everyone. Ben look at the shining star. "Goodnight little bro, I will never give up on you." Ben then went to sleep.

Back in the mansion, Alexis was walking through a dark hallway until he meet a ghost ball, he was spook and the ghost ball want him to follow. He then follow the ghost ball and it lead him to the attic which was forbidden. "So this is a attic," he whispered.

The attic is an irregularly shaped room. It features a collection of gifts, personal items, mementos, and wedding portraits. In each portrait, the same bride is featured with a different groom, whose heads disappeared. And then, Alexis saw a portrait of the two brides, the first one who have blond hair that tie into a bun, a old wedding dress with three pearls around her neck, and a jewelry on her hair, and a beauty veil. The bottom of the portrait print her name, Constance Hatchaway.

The second one who also have blond hair, but this time, she was even more beautiful, her hair also a curly hair, a flower crown veil, and her beautiful wedding gown, fully lined, with slight stretch in the shoulders and a fluted hem. And a white roses bouquet. The bottom have print her name, Emily de Claire.

And Alexis find a old trunk, he opened it and it reveals Emily wedding dress and other dresses, and some of her belongings and a he found a letters.

"My dearest Randall Pace,

My older sister, Constance so excited our wedding day, I so happy that my older sister smile again before our mom death, I don't care that you aren't rich, I love you with all my heart. Yes, my dear heart; I can't wait to be your soon-to-be Husband. I will love you for all eternity. And tonight, at last, we will be together. I do!"

Emily De Claire? Is Emily the bride of that portrait? Alexis thought as he look at Emily portrait. Constance is her older sister? Is Emily wearing her wedding dress then who is her groom? Is Randell is her groom? "I better go, I don't understand why is attic forbidden? I don't see anything wrong? He think. He walk out the attic and close the door, he carefully walk back to his room.

As he close his room door, he look at the window, the sun was raised, morning already? Was I awake that long? Oh well, better get some sleep. Alexis hop on the bed and pull the sheets and cover himself.

When he wake up, he was human again, but... he wasn't wearing any cloth, he cloth was rip, and he was... well... naked. "Ah, I see you awake," Alexis look at the door and see a average height red-headed woman with pale white skin and hazel eyes. She wears a black housemaid uniform with a white pinafore. "Oh, hello, what your name?" Alexis ask.

"I'm Emma, the housemaid of the mansion, I brought you some cloth." Emma put Alexis new cloth on the counter. "When you are dress, head down of the ballroom to eat breakfast." Emma walk out of the room to give Alexis his privacy. Alexis hop of the bed and put on his new cloth.

Alexis enter the ballroom and see that a ghost servant and maids have set up the food for him to eat breakfast. He wore the English style trousers, below the knee, are finished with slit and two padded buttons, have the pleats at the waist and a part of the elastic on the back for comfort. The shirt has a round collar finished with a grain in the color of the pants, which also runs along the cannon of placket. A black shoe and white knee socks.

"Good morning everyone," Alexis smile. "Good morning Alexis," the servant and maid greet him back as Alexis took a seat, and place a napkin on his lap. And he eat some breakfast.

 **And that was Chapter six. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**

 **Anyway, I know Constance and Emily aren't relative but I do remember that some one write where Constance and Emily are sisters and I kinda like it. But I don't remember what the fanfiction call.**

 **Anyway, please review if you can, I would like to see your thoughts about the story so far! Also, if you have an idea for this story just leave a review or just PM me! The more ideas the better! I would love to hear your idea.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the Little Beast Prince". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

* * *

Alexis was done eating his breakfast, he stare out the window and saw a dark cloud, according to his book, the dark clouds never leave the mansion. It was stay there for all eternity. until he heard a sound, it was appear that it sound like a heart beat.

Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump. thump thump, thump thump...

He stop and it coming closer and closer to him.

"Thump thump, thump thump, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP!"

He turn around and saw a ghostly bride. She was wearing her wedding dress, fully lined, with slight stretch in the shoulders and a fluted hem, but it was ruin. Her skin was lavender and her hair is the color of Iris. On her left hand was a bouquet of dead decaying roses in one hand and a poorly lit candle in the other. Her eyes was cover underneath her eye by the shadow except for its glowing, distant, yellow eyes. Most importantly, its heart glowed red with each beat. It was also very loud and was the source of the strange heartbeat. It was a ghost bride. It was Emily de Claire, the bride he saw in the portrait in the attic which he was forbidden.

Alexis try to be brave, and smile at her. "Good day, miss, my name is Alexis," Alexis introduced to the bride. "Good day, Alexis, My name is Emily de Claire," she said.

"It was pressure to meet you Emily," he smile. "Please, come with me, I want to show you something." Emily existed the ballroom as Alexis follow the ghost bride.

As they walk down the hall.

She lead Alexis to a special room. "Ooh, where are you taking me, Emily?" Alexis asked. " I can't tell you. It's a surprise." Emily answered. "Oh boy! I love surprises!" Alexis shouted. "Alright. I want you to close your eyes and no peeking." said Emily. Alecis close his eyes like Emily told him to.

Emily opens the door and leads him in. Then, she light all the candle to light up the room. "Now, can I open them?" Alexis asked. "Alright. Now." said Emily. Alexis opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful place in the mansion.

Emily open a door, which reveals a magnificent library.

The library of the Gracey Manor is large and grand, decorated with taxidermy animals and artifacts from exotic locations. It incorporates elements from the Music Room and Conservatory. Unknown to him, this was the room that, in the past, Emily de Claire died on the day of her wedding day.

The room was a library with thousands of books. "I can't believe it. I've never seen that many books in my life." said Alexis. "Do you like it?" Emily asked. "It's wonderful." said Alexis. "I really like the design of this place. It could take me hours to finish every book on the shelf." Alexis chuckle. "Then, it's yours." Emily said.

"Thank you. Thank you very much." said Alexis. And then, Alexis saw a piano, he love to play a piano since he was eight. He was taught by Maestro Cadenza. "You play a piano?" Emily ask. "Of course, I love to play the piano. It my favorite instrument." Alexis said as he play the beautiful tune.

Emily listen the song he play. She remember the good thing and the bad thing. She and her older sister Constance, have a complicated sisters relationship. When they were young, her older sister was a mean one, they nickname her "the Devil Girl" and while they call Emily, "The Angel Girl". She think that her sister is jealous of her charm and beauty. Ever since their father death when they both are teenagers.

She was surprised that her sister have move on their father death. The men fall in love with her sister. She know that she behead all her four husbands, when Emily was reached twenty year old, she was in love with a hatbox man, she nickname him Hatty, but when Master William Gracey later proposal to her and she said yes. But little to she know that Hatty have a crush on her and he was heartbroken when he heard her engagement. When her sister and her mother heard her engagement, they thrown a party to celebrate their engagement in the mansion.

When it was her wedding day, she and her sister were in the library where her sister give to toast before the wedding ceremony. Constance told her that Hatty was in love with her and she realized that she also in love with him. She told her that she will go ahead and marry Hatty. But she didn't know that her sister poison in her cup. When she realize her sister true color, she was shock, her own sister murder her and Emily was death. She felt heartbroken and her heart was beeping over and over and nonstop, she was a ghost in the attic. she heard that her groom have committed suicide by hanging. And Hatty have died as the old ages, he was know as the Hatbox Ghost.

she heard her sister is getting married. It was her final husband who was one of the many owners of the titular mansion. After murdering Hightower, Constance decided that she was satisfied with the wealth she had accumulated and settled down in her newly inherited mansion. She died later of unknown causes, though most speculate that it was old age.

After her death, Constance's spirit became enveloped by her sadistic, homicidal side. She became a permanent resident of the mansion's Attic, standing among her hordes of past wedding gifts and admitting to her crimes. As punishment for her murdering her sister and her husbands, she was lock alway in the attic permanently. She wasn't allow to leave, if she try to escape, she will be vanish, gone, forever. Which is why all the ghosts residents in the mansion was forbidden to go to the attic. She also became hostile towards any living being that came into the attic, brandishing her hatchet while cryptically repeating her wedding vows.

"Emily?" Alexis snap his fingers try to get Emily attention. "Are you alright? It look like you're out of space, is everything ok?" he ask. "Oh no, I just lost in though of something." Emily replied as she sigh. "Well, I'm here if you need someone to talk to." Alexis replied, "and thank yo for giving me a library, that was so graceful of you."

"Emily! Emily!" one of ghost enter the library. "What is it?" she ask. "There are intruder but three kid inside the mansion. Two young boys, and three girl with pigtails!" Alexis know who they are, but he decided to prank them. "Oh no! If they found attic, It would be the end! We're doom!" Emily panic. "That it! Emily you're a genius! Follow me! I have a plan!" said Alexis.

* * *

"Ok! This is it! The Gracey Manor! When we found Alexis, we will explained to him and tell him to come back home with us!" Dizzy said. They enter a foyer and the door shut behind them. They jump, "It ok! It just a old house, there are nothing to be afraid." William try to clam down. And then, they heard a man voice.

 _"When hinges creak in doorless chambers, and strange and frightening sounds echo through the halls. Whenever candlelights flicker where the air is deathly still. That is the time when ghosts are present, practicing their terror with ghoulish delight! Welcome, foolish mortals, to the Haunted Mansion! I am your host, your ghost host. Kindly step all the way in please and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now."_

"Did he just say Haunted Mansion!" William squeal.

"Did he just said there is no way out!" Aiden added. And they jump as they saw the wall move aside which reveal a second room.

 _"Kindly step all the way in, please, and make room for everyone. There's no turning back now..."_

"Ok whatever you said but please don't kill us!" Aiden cried. "Hey guys! Come here! You got to see this!" Dizzy said as she in the room with four portraits. The boys enter and stand beside her in the middle.

There are four portraits. A bearded gentleman holding a document, a pretty young lady holding a parasol, an old woman holding a rose, A man in a bowler hat.

"Oh it just a portraits, how scary could this be?" Dizzy chuckle. The ghost host continues his narration.

 _"Our tour begins here in this gallery where you see paintings of some of our guests as they appeared in their corruptible, mortal state."_

"Wait what?" they all said it at the same times. And then, the paintings on the walls elongate to reveal the fallowing deaths:

A bearded gentleman holding a document, is revealed to be wearing only his undergarments from the waist down and standing atop a lit keg of dynamite. A pretty young lady holding a parasol is revealed to be balancing on a fraying tightrope above the gaping jaws of an alligator. An old woman holding a rose is revealed to be sitting atop a tall gravestone, at the bottom of which is a stone bust of with a hatchet embedded in his head. A man in the bowler hat is revealed to be sitting on the shoulders of another man, who sits on the shoulders of a third man who is waist-deep in quicksand.

 _"Your cadaverous pallor betrays an aura of foreboding, almost as though you sense a disquieting metamorphosis. Is this haunted room actually stretching? Or is it your imagination, hmm? And consider this dismaying observation: This chamber has no windows and no doors..."_

"I'm in my happy place, I'm in my happy place! I'm happy place!" Aiden repeatedly again and again.

 _"...And consider this dismaying observation: this chamber has no windows and no doors... which offers you this chilling challenge: to find a way out! Ahahahahahahaaaa, Of course, there's always my way..."_

At this point the lights go out and lightning flashes above. The ceiling vanishes and gives a view of the mansion's cupolas, where the skeletal corpse of the Ghost Host sways from a noose tied to the rafters.

After a few seconds, the room becomes pitch black and a dreadful scream is heard by Dizzy.

 _"Oh, I didn't mean to frighten you prematurely; the real chills come later. Now, as they say, look alive, and we'll continue our little tour. And let's all stay together, please. There are several prominent ghosts who have retired here from creepy old crypts from all over the world. Actually, we have 999 happy haunts here, but there's room for a thousand. Any volunteers?"_

"Dizzy!" the boy pointed at her. Dizzy turn around with a shock of her face. "Seriously! Wow so much for a gentleman." Dizzy cross her arm fold.

 _"If you insist on lagging behind, you may not need to volunteer."_

"Oh thank god! Thank you!" Dizzy relief.

They walk around a mansion hoping to find Alexis and get out of here. But they heard something that it sounded like a heart beats.

"Thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump, thump thump..."

They stop and it coming to the hallway.

"Thump thump, thump thump, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP, THUMP THUMP!"

They turn around facing the hallway and saw a ghostly bride. She was wearing her wedding dress, fully lined, with slight stretch in the shoulders and a fluted hem, but it was ruin. Her skin was lavender and her hair is the color of Iris. On her left hand was a bouquet of dead decaying roses in one hand and a poorly lit candle in the other. Her eyes was cover underneath her eye by the shadow except for its glowing, distant, yellow eyes. Most importantly, the heart glowed red with each beat. It was also very loud and was the source of the strange heartbeat. It was a indeed a ghost bride.

Dizzy began to scream more. loud enough this time.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter seven. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone! I hope you enjoy the previously chapter of "the Little Beast Prince". Anyway I do not own everyone, except my Oc, their belong to their owner, now onto the story:**

* * *

"ALEXANDER FLORINA DE COURCY! YOU ALMOST GIVE US A HEART-ATTACK!" Dizzy scream at Alexis while Aidan and William are laughing so hard and while Alexis blush. "Well, sorry, since you guys came here, I decided to pull you guys a prank and it work. And that ghost host is actually me!" Alexis cheer. "Anyway, we prepared a dinner for you guys, you three must be hungry, come, I have more beauty to show you three." Alexis said as the tree of them follow him.

They enter a ballroom and they amazed foods with candelabra lighted up. "Eat up! Or else the spider might eat it before you" Alexis joke as his three friends took a seats and began to eat. "Man, these are taste good." Aidan said as he ate a chicken wing. "And not at all, let us celebrate a new more visitors!" All of the ghosts appeared out of no where and the ghost dancer started spinning around over and over and Aidan and William took a ghost girl and join the dance. "May I have this dance miss?" Alexis took out his hands. "I love to." Alexis and Dizzy started spinning around like the other ghosts.

Ben and the other found Philippe. "Philippe! What wrong? Where Alexis?" Ben started questioning the horse. The horse try to tell him something. "Already Philippe, lead the way where Alexis is." Ben said as he got back to the car. They all follow the horse as it seem that he leading him to the old abandoned mansion. "It a Gracey Manor! I can't believe it actually real." Lonnie said. Ben park a car right close to the staircase. They got off the car and walk to the door. "Hey guys look!" Lonnie called them as they all saw a graves stone. "Oh my godmother," Evie mumbling. They went forward the door. But then, the door slowly creaky. "Guys, I think I should handle this alone, I want to talk with Alexis, brother to brother, just give me a minute." Ben walk inside the mansion where he saw everything is old, dusty, and cobwebs are everywhere.

"Alexis? It's me...Ben?!" Ben called

"Ben?" Ben heard something, it coming from the stair. He saw a boy steps out of the shadows onto a balcony. He sees Ben, looks to him longingly. Ben can't help but be struck by Alexis appearance. He is wearing a navy shorts with button on the waist line, white sailor shirt and navy tie. It was his brother.

"Alexis, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is kinda creepy.." Ben said.

"Thank, but what are you doing here?" Alexis ask him. "To bring you home that why," Ben answer as he climb up the stair. But Alexis step back, "No, it's okay... But you should probably go, please."

"But I just got here." Ben said

"...You belong in Auradon."

"So do you!"

Ben takes another step up. But Alexis back up more. "Why do you keep backing up?" Ben asked in frustration. "I probably don't want to hurt you," Alexis explained grimly and Ben winced. "And no, I don't there I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody even when I transform into a beast." Alexis whispers. "But Alexis, it ok, we will have fairy godmother help you to control it. And everything will be ok." Ben smile.

Alexis smiles, but then a memory returns to him: Alexis transformed into a beast while everyone call him a monster especially Queen Leah, his parents were shock, people saying that he will kill him just like the rumor have say. Alexis's face sinks in pain.

"No, we can't." Alexis said.

"Oh, Alexis," Ben sighed sadly, "I can't believe you had to carry that guilt around with you for so long." Ben thought in his head. Alexis turns and heads up the second story steps.

"Goodbye, Ben."

"Alexis, wait-"

"I'm just trying to protect you and everyone in Auradon!" Alexis called back as he continues to flee.

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid." Ben said.

"Just leave!" Alexis walk away as Ben follow him. "Alexis.." Ben grab Alexis arm

"I said LEAVE!" Alexis free himself but he accidentally hit Ben with his beast claw and Alexis hands flew to his mouth in horror. He hurt Ben wth his beast claw; he was a monster. "Oh, what have I done?" He moaned.

"You haven't done anything yet," Ben tried to reassure Alexis.

"Ben, I hit you!" He protested.

"Alexis, calm down!" Ben yelled but Alexis hand is slowly turning into a beast arm. Alexis jumped to his feet and scrambled away from Ben. Ben tried to go to him but Alexis backed away.

"Stay away! I'm not safe!" Alexis almost shrieked in fear. He was dangerous and he didn't want to hurt anyone especially his family.

"Get back!" Alexis shouted, " I don't want to hurt you! I can't control it!" his voice was strained and raspy. He was clearly in turmoil. "You won't Alexis." "How do you know that!" He bellowed. He thought for a moment, he knew the struggle he was going through. "Because… I'm listening to my heart." Ben whispered. He looked at him, remembering how he had used those same words to calm him down when he was little, Alexis was shy and didn't talk to anyone back then. Everyone did call him a freak including Audrey and Queen Leah.

Alexis was looking down at his hands when suddenly they were in Ben. He looked up. Ben was smiling down at him, pressing his clawlike hands in his. "Why are you smiling?" Alexis asked confused and a little frustrated.

"Because " Ben said, " …you're my little brother and I love you." He was taken aback. Ben had never said that before. How could he now, how could Ben love his brother when he was… a beast? "You can't love me," he said pulling his hands away, "I'm a beast!"

"Doesn't matter, a beast or not, you're my little brother and it my job to protect you and help you." Ben said.

"Ben, please... just leave!" Alexis turn around and not facing Ben. "But..."

"I said LEAVE!" Alexis knock of the vase off the table and he slowly turning into a beast. The cloth are ripped off and Alexis had taken on a completely different posture, almost creature like. His roar was not that of an angry prince, but of a fierce lion. His top K9 teeth began to lengthen into fangs.

Ben screamed in terror.

Alexis is now a beast. "Alexis..."

"I SAY LEAVE!" Alexis roars loudly enough and the whole mansion can hear him. "No! I am not leaving without you!" Ben yelled.

"Don't you see Ben, I'm a Beast! A beast I tell you! I cannot go to Auradon, I don't belong here. Do you understand?" Alexis cried. "Dizzy, Aidan, and William are at the ballroom and you can take them back. I sorry ben but I can't go back." Alexis said

Back to the Beast castle, it was morning and Belle was sobbing. "Oh my sweet boy!" Bell was sobbing. Adam was holding her up, but he found it difficult to be comforting. "This is my fault!" He bellowed, "I've passed my curse onto my only son! I'll never forgive myself!"

"No, no, your majesty," Fairy Godmother interjected. "No one could have predicted this. Having been a beast for half of your life, your future children were bound to have beast in their blood, but we could never have known how it would manifest itself in Alexis. I think likely the pressures of being prince may have triggered the residual curse in his blood."

"We have to find him!" Belle pleaded to her husband. "No, " Said Beast. "We have to wait when Ben and other came back."

"It been a hours and they didn't came back yet! Adam, I swear to you, if you don't let us find him. I will throw you in the dungeon!" Belle scream. Adam have no choice but to nodded to her. They are going to bring their younger son back. "I will teleport you where your son is, ready?" Adam and Belle both nodded yes and old hands together. Fairy godmother wave her wand and say "bibbidi bobbidi boo!" Adam and Belle have magically disappear.

Belle and Adam are standing front of the old Gracey Manor. Ben friends saw them and rush over to them. "Your majesty what are you doing here?" Mal ask. "We her to bring Alexis back. And where is Ben?" Belle ask. "Inside the manor, he want to speak with Alexis alone. So we wait here until they come back." Mal replied. "I'm going in and talk to my son," Belle open a door and walk inside the foyer along wth her husband.

Then, the parents heard something. "I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE!"

"ALEXIS! I AM NOT LEAVING YOU! YOU'RE MY BROTHER AND I AM NOT LEAVING UNTIL YOU COME HOME!"

"What in the world?" Belle and Adam walk up the stair and find Ben and Alexis who is turn into a beast arguing. "BENJAMIN FLORIAN and ALEXANDER FLORIAN!" Belle yelled at them and the boy stop arguing. "Mom" Alexis whispered. Belle look at Alexis, her son is now beast, he look resemble to Adam when he was a beast. But the only difference is the fur color, it was light brown instead of dark brown. "What you are you both doing here?" Ben ask. "To bring Alexis home. Alexis, sweetie, please come home." Belled plead. "I sorry mom but I can't. I'm a monster just like everyone call me." Alexis tear up. Belle look at him and hate seeing his baby being sad but then, she look at Ben cheek, it was a claws mark. "Ben! What happen to you?" Belle ask.

"I'm hit him mom, I can't control my beast form. I'm a monster!" Belle carefully walkover to him and Alexis took a step back which make Belle heart hurt. "Sweetie, don't be afraid, you're not going to hurt us." Belle put her hand on Alexis furry left cheek. Belle saw Alexis brown eye with tear on it. Belle wipe his tear away. "Honey, please come home. It wouldn't be same without you. I miss you, everyone miss you. You're not a monster, you're not alone, you know it. You have me, your father, your brother, and your friends. We can help you, your Prince Alexander Florian de courcy, the future king of Auradon and next in line of the throne. Now, give me a smile, let me see your smile."

Alexis smiled softly and said, "I guess, I'm trying to prove that I can be a good prince. I didn't ask you because… I didn't want to bother you with my problems. I'm afraid that you will send me to the Isle of the Lost, or disown me." Alexis cry.

"Alexis, I'm sure that they'd love to help you. I'd love to help you. Being prince doesn't mean ruling on your own anymore." Belle said. "And beside, we're not going to sent you to the Isle of the Lost. You're our son. And we will alway love you the way you are." Belle hug him and Alexis let his tear go and sobbing on his mother dress. Adam and Ben both hug them as a family. Unaware that Emily the heart beating bride is watching and decided to give them some privacy.

* * *

 **And that was Chapter eight. I hope you guys enjoyed it, and just I was too excited to post it and I wanted to see what you guys thought about it. And if you guys have a idea, I would happy to do it. And see you all in the next chapter bye!**


End file.
